To Hogwarts
by xoxphoenix
Summary: “Would you still love me if I was sorted into another house?” A small one shot on what went on at the platform in the epilogue for Draco and his son. Draco's POV


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! All belong to JK ROWLING!**

**Author Notes; We saw what happened between Al and Harry in the epilogue in DH, but have you ever wondered what Draco and Scorpius said to each other before Scorpius went off to Hogwarts? This was written, literally just then, within thirty minutes. So be kind. I tried to draw some parrarells between Al and Scorpius to show that Scorpius is like any other boy his age, and is scared of the usual things. But I tried to implement my own ideas and such. Hope you like it please tell me what you think!  
**

The autumn air was cold and crisp on Draco's back. Astoria stood behind him looking around the platform with childlike wonder; it had been a very long time since she had been here on this platform. It had been a very long time since _he_ had been on this platform as well.

It was oddly reassuring and uncomfortable at the same time to be standing here amongst all these people. It reminded him of a simpler time of when he was still a child; he could still remember the first day his parents had brought him here.

The weather had been better, he noted with an air of disapproval. And there had been less people… But in essentials the scene he was seeing now was nearly identical to the one he had been a part of some twenty odd years ago.

"Isn't it wonderful Draco?" Astoria whispered smiling at him brilliantly. Draco felt the inside of his stomach warm slightly and couldn't resist smiling slightly back at his beautiful wife.

_Wonderful_ wasn't the word he'd use to describe it, unnerving seemed more fitting. Draco hadn't been here since the end of the war. And judging by some of the stares he was receiving, not a lot had changed.

However Draco didn't voice his opinion, instead opting to keep his mouth shut and nodding at his wife who was still looking around the platform in delight.

His son Scorpius seemed to stand awkwardly between Astoria and Draco, his trunk had already been placed inside an empty compartment and he was clutching tightly to the cage that held his cat- why his son wanted a cat of all things was beneath him, cats were odious sneaky, feral animals in Draco's opinion. Owls were clearly a more superior, not to mention a more suitable pet for a young boy, but he supposed if it made Scorpius happy…

Besides if he tried to take the darn cat, which had been named 'Whiskers' (original, no?) Astoria would have a fit and Draco didn't particularly want to get in a fight with her. Especially when she was a very capable witch and certain body parts were at risk, if he upset her in anyway.

"Alright son?" Draco asked in a gruff sort of voice.

Scorpius sort of glanced at Draco with his light gray eyes before giving a small noncommittal shrug.

"Remember to write to your grandmother and grandfather once you get settled in," Draco reminded him. "Your grandmother particularly will be most anxious to see how you are."

For a moment a small fond smile passed across his sons features. "I will," He muttered.

"Oh I can't believe you're going to school already!" Astoria gushed, her brown eyes filling with tears. "When did you grow up?"

She pulled Scorpius into a hug and Draco stood there in silent amusement watching his son try and pull away from his mother.

"Mum gerrof!" Scorpius said blushing slightly, glancing around.

Finally Astoria let go of her son and put her hands on her hips glaring at him. "Are you embarrassed Scorpius Malfoy, to be hugged by your own mother?" She raised a single brow as she said this in a rather calm voice.

Scorpius flinched. "No, of course not, I-"

He broke off staring directly ahead, his light brows furrowed as though he was trying to work out a particularly hard puzzle.

"Dad…" He drawled slightly in a confused tone. "Do you know those people? They're staring at us."

Draco inclined his head to where his son was looking, only to see a clan of red heads (with a few dark heads here and there). Draco inwardly flinched as he realized that Potter and his little friends/family were all huddled together, staring in Draco's general direction.

Potter and his wife Ginny stood close together with a small red headed girl in between them, their two sons were standing close together, every so often glaring at each other, one looked remarkably like his father (Draco guessed that this was Albus Potter) and the other looked remarkably like a younger George Weasley.

Weasley and his wife, who used to be Granger, but obviously wasn't now and their son Hugo were laughing at something that Ron had said.

Their daughter Rose, a tiny little girl with a mass of red curly hair was blushing looking curiously at Scorpius.

Draco nodded their way courteously before looking away back to his son.

"Yes I know them," Draco answered his son. "The one with the messy hair is of course Harry Potter," Scorpius nodded, he guessed as much. "The red headed woman is his wife Ginny. The red head man is Ron Weasley," It was hard to keep the contempt out of his voice as he said Weasley's name. "And his wife well that's… Hermione," Her name sounded odd on his tongue.

"Why are they staring at us?" Scorpius demanded, Draco met with Astoria's stare before giving a small shrug.

"I used to know them back at school," Draco explained. "We didn't… We didn't get along."

Scorpius' frown became more pronounced.

"Scorpius will you do something for me?" Draco asked suddenly changing the subject; his son looked up eagerly nodding his blonde head. "You see that girl with the red curly hair?" Draco asked. Scorpius nodded again to confirm he had. "Will you try to beat her at every test? And try to stay away from her…If she's anything like her mother-"

"Draco!" Astoria scolded interrupting him. "Stop it, Scorpius don't listen to him. You don't have to compete with that girl… It would only cause pettiness… I want you to promise me to try and be nice to her and her cousins," She looked sharply at Scorpius before glancing at Draco warning him to keep quiet.

"Not too nice though," Draco warned. An unpleasant thought hit Draco's mind, what if he and that Weasley girl became friends? – Heaven forbid, what if when they were older they became something more! "No not too nice," He repeated more firmly.

Astoria shot him an annoyed stare.

Scorpius just looked confused. "What do you-"

"All aboard! The Hogwarts Express!"

Draco stared at his son as the conductor yelled out that it was time for everyone to board the train. Suddenly it seemed it was too soon. That there wasn't enough time… Suddenly it hit home to Draco that Scorpius was leaving. For nearly a whole year. Only to be seen in breaks.

The manor would seem so empty without him… It was too soon.

It seemed like only yesterday they had brought him home from St. Mungos or when Draco began teaching him how to ride a broom and now Scorpius was eleven… Going to Hogwarts for the first time. _Too soon._

Astoria hugged Scorpius tightly and kissed him several times.

When Scorpius finally broke free yet again from his mother's grasp he turned to his father. Draco moved forward and enveloped him into a hug.

"Dad?" Scorpius whispered into his ear as they were hugging.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you still love me if I was sorted into another house?"

Draco pulled away from hugging his son to stare at him directly in the eyes. _What a question!_

Truth was Draco hadn't really considered the possibility of Scorpius being sorted into any other house. Malfoy's were always sorted into Slytherin- it was just the way they were programmed.

Would Scorpius be any less of a son to Draco, if he got sorted into another house? The answer was no. Oh Draco would be disappointed, especially if his son got sorted into Gryffindor- argh just the thought made Draco want to squirm, but it wouldn't change how Draco felt about his son.

This was perhaps the greatest difference between Draco and his own father Lucius. Lucius had loved Draco immensely but he put a great deal of importance on matters such as blood and house… Had Draco not been sorted into Slytherin, well Draco would have hated to see what may have happened.

"Yes Scorpius," Draco said to his son. "I would."

Scorpius beamed largely before picking up his cage that had Whiskers in it. "See you at Christmas!" Scorpius shouted waving at both of his parents and running towards the train that was just about to go.

"Bye!"

"Write, do you hear, write to me Scorpius!" Astoria shouted.

"I don't think he can hear you anymore love," Draco said looking over at his wife that was practically jumping up and down in the air yelling.

"Oh he can hear," Astoria said knowingly, flashing Draco a grin. "See?"

Scorpius was standing at a window shaking his head, now waving at them as the train began to slowly drift away. Draco could see Potter run along with it waving madly at his son, Draco almost snorted but didn't because he knew he really wanted to run along the train as well, and he would have had he not the impeccable restraint he had been so blessed with.

Slowly the red train disappeared around the bend and Draco felt a feeling of mixed euphoria for his son and sadness.

"Come on lets go home," Astoria said putting her small hand in his, her eyes still looking suspiciously wet. "And wait for his first letter."

Draco smiled. "They don't get to Hogwarts for a few hours yet and by the time they get there-"

"I don't care," Astoria cut off simply. "I can wait. I have all the time in the world."

"He will be alright, won't he?" Draco asked a little anxiously.

Astoria snorted. "Are you kidding? Of course he will! He inherited, I'm afraid to say, your self assuredness. He'll be fine; he just needs time to readjust."

Draco nodded.

"C'mon, I'm sure your mother wants to know where we are."

Draco sighed and walked with his wife to the barrier, unaware at this very moment that his son was currently talking to two new people, who would soon become some of his closest friends. Al Potter and Rose Weasley.

**There you have it, not the best but like I said written within 30 minutes. And it hasn't been read by anyone else like usual, so... Yeah xD Please let me know what you think, particularly on the characterizations! **


End file.
